Question: When three positive integers are divided by $24$, the remainders are $10,$ $4,$ and $12,$ respectively.

When the sum of the three integers is divided by $24$, what is the remainder?
Answer: We can call the three integers in this problem $a,$ $b,$ and $c$. Then we have \begin{align*}
a &\equiv 10\pmod{24}, \\
b &\equiv 4\pmod{24}, \\
c &\equiv 12\pmod{24}.
\end{align*}Adding these congruences, we have \begin{align*}
a+b+c &\equiv 10+4+12 \\
&= 26\pmod{24}.
\end{align*}Therefore, $a+b+c$ has the same remainder as $26$ upon division by $24$. This remainder is $\boxed{2}$.